Cosas del destino
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry ya hubiera conocido a Hermione y a Ron?


"COSAS DEL DESTINO"  
  
  
  
En el número 4 de Privet Drive, vivía la familia Dursley. Una familia perfecta, un ejemplo a seguir. Petunia Dursley era ama de casa, rubia y espigada, siempre sabía de la vida de sus vecinos, y le encantaba saber los problemas de los demás. Vernon Dursley, trabajador de una fabrica de taladros, con buen ingreso. Dudley, el primer (y único) hijo de los Dursley, el cual era un niño mimado al que le cumplían todos sus caprichos. Y por último, Harry Potter... Un pequeño delgado, de ojos verdes y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, escondida bajo su pelo azabache.  
  
Harry era sobrino de los Dursley, pero estos no lo querían ni una pizca. Lo tenían en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, y siempre lo trataban mal, lo veían como una carga para ellos. Harry también se sentía así.  
  
En este día se celebraba el cumpleaños número cinco de Dudley, por lo que sus padres planeaban algo especial para este inigualable día.  
  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero que Harry venga! - gimoteaba el pequeño Dudley, dando saltos desesperados.  
  
- Lo siento hijito . dijo en tono resignado Petunia - pero la señora Figg saldrá de viaje, y nadie puede cuidarlo...  
  
Harry se sintió un poco entusiasmado. Salir con los Dursley era mucho mejor que estar con la señora Figg, una anciana que siempre se empeñaba en enseñarle fotos de sus gatos, además su casa siempre tenía un particular olor a repollo hervido.  
  
- ¡¡Lo va a arruinar todo!! - seguía gritando Dudley, lloriqueando.  
  
- No, no, mi cielo - lo consolaba Petunia - ya verás que no es así... Te compraremos mas regalos, y no sabrás que ese niño vino con nosotros...  
  
Dudley parece calmarse ante la propuesta de su madre, por lo que sigue comiendo tranquilamente, mientras Vernon y Petunia intercambian miradas de enojo.  
  
Vernon de pone de pie y empuja al pequeño Harry a la sala.  
  
- Escúchame bien, muchacho, no hablaras, no harás nada extraño, solo iras porque nadie te puede cuidar... ¿Has entendido?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Bien, ahora ve a ayudarle a tu tía a lavar... ¡Muévete!  
  
Harry se dirige con pesar a seguir sus actividades diarias. Nunca había salido de Privet Drive, así que le emocionaba un poco el hecho de que conocería nuevos lugares.  
  
El regalo de Dudley era pasar todo el día en un centro de diversiones nuevo, el mas esperado en toda Inglaterra, según Vernon. Muchas personas irían a la inauguración, incluyendo a los Dursley.  
  
En los días consecuentes, los Dursley trataban peor que nunca al pequeño Harry, suponiendo que debía ganarse ese viaje al centro de diversiones. Harry hacía todo sin protestar, ansiaba mucho salir al fin de ese encierro, y no iba a dejar que sus tíos se lo arruinaran.  
  
Por fin llego el día del viaje, y todos estaban felices, incluyendo a Harry. Por primera vez salía en auto, y todo era nuevo para él. Miraba admirado los paisajes, mientras escuchaba llorar a Dudley porque tenía hambre, y no le gusto un suéter que la tía Marge le obsequio. A Harry no le importaba, mientras Dudley no decidiera quedarse en casa por sus clásicos caprichos, todo estaba bien.  
  
Petunia trataba de calmar al pequeño Dudley, mientras Vernon dirigía algunas miradas de advertencia a Harry por el retrovisor.  
  
Al fin llegaron al centro de diversiones, y Harry estaba con la boca abierta. ¡¡Era enorme!! Nunca imagino que pudiera existir un lugar así.  
  
- ¡Ven conmigo, muchacho! - jalo tío Vernon a Harry.  
  
Alejándose de Petunia, la cual le compraba golosinas a Dudley, Vernon llevo a Harry a un enorme edificio.  
  
- Te quedaras aquí, ¿Has entendido?  
  
Harry miro a su alrededor. Muchos niños pequeños estaban correteando, y una mujer rubia se acerca a Vernon.  
  
- ¡Pero que lindo niño! - exclama la mujer - ¿Lo va a dejar aquí?  
  
- Si - murmura Vernon.  
  
- Bien, debe saber que este edificio se cierra a las siete de la noche, así que hasta esa hora se puede quedar el niño.  
  
- No hay problema, lo recogeremos a esa hora...  
  
Vernon se inclina y le murmura a Harry "Cuidado con lo que haces", antes de salir.  
  
Harry y la mujer rubia miran a Vernon alejarse.  
  
- Bien pequeño, ¿Por qué no acompañas a los demás niños?  
  
Harry miro a la mujer, interrogante.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? - pregunto la mujer al ver el rostro de Harry.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Es una guardería, aquí se quedan los niños que son aun muy pequeños para acompañar a sus padres...  
  
Harry dio un respingo. A pesar de que Dudley y él eran casi de la misma edad, era obvio que no pensaban tratarlos igual, siempre ha sido así, no debió hacerse tantas ilusiones.  
  
Resignado, Harry fue a un rincón, observando a los demás niños jugar. La mujer se acerca al pequeño.  
  
- ¿No te gustan los extraños?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿Como te llamas?  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Y dime, Harry, ¿Cuantos años tienes?  
  
- Cuatro... voy a cumplir cinco.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Cuando?  
  
- El 31 de julio...  
  
- Eso es dentro de poco tiempo, Harry, quizá tus padres te vuelvan a traer al parque...  
  
- No son mis padres, son mis tíos.  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
Otra de las encargadas se acerca a la mujer rubia, y le murmura algo.  
  
- Tengo que irme, Harry, estarás bien, trata de hacer amistad con los otros niños...  
  
Las dos mujeres de alejan, y Harry vuelve a mirar todo a su alrededor. Era un lugar enorme, tenía muchísimos pisos, ¿Acaso todo ese edificio era solo la guardería?  
  
Todos los niños jugaban alegremente. Harry no sabía como hacer amigos, pues Dudley se encargaba de que nadie le hablara al pobre niño. Ahora estaba ahí, solo, sin saber como empezar, o que hacer.  
  
- ¡Ya me aburrí de estar aquí!  
  
Harry miro a un niño pelirrojo y muy pecoso, que llevaba de la mano a otra niña pequeña, pelirroja también.  
  
- Mi mamá esta ocupada, por eso nos dejo con los mules... - señalo la chiquilla.  
  
- Es muggle... ¿Y por qué no se quedaron Fred y George?  
  
- Ya están grandes...  
  
- Si claro... - el pelirrojo fruncía el entrecejo molesto - esto es aburrido.  
  
- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con las cosas?  
  
- No, mi mamá me dijo que te cuidara, así que te quedaras conmigo.  
  
- ¡Pero mamá dijo que nos divirtiéramos! Yo no quiero estar sentada todo el tiempo.  
  
- Bien, has lo que quieras, pero si te pierdes y te comen los muggles, no digas que no te lo advertí.  
  
La pequeña pelirroja se pone de pie molesta, y comienza a tomar varios juguetes de los estantes. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus hermanos la asustaran todo el tiempo.  
  
Harry observa como la niña se acerca al rincón donde esta sentado.  
  
- Disculpa... - dijo tímidamente la niña - ¿Puedo tomar esto?  
  
La pequeña señala una muñeca detrás de Harry.  
  
Harry asiente un poco sorprendido. Nunca le había hablado algún niño antes, de hecho nadie había sido amable con él antes (exceptuando a la señora Figg). Observa que la niña es muy pequeña, y tiene que estirarse para alcanzar la muñeca.  
  
- ¿Q-quieres que te ayude... ? - pregunta Harry con un poco de miedo.  
  
La niña mira los ojos verdes de Harry, y sonríe.  
  
- Creo que puedo sola...  
  
Harry observa con temor que la niña esta empujando otros objetos al tratar de jalar la muñeca. Sin esperarlo, algo golpea la cabeza del niño, dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Harry escucha voces a lo lejos.  
  
- ¡Oye! ¿Estas bien?  
  
- No quise hacerlo - sollozaba una pequeña voz de niña - fue un accidente.  
  
- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!  
  
- No tienes porque gritarle - se escuchaba otra voz de niña, pero mucho mas fuerte y autoritaria - no fue su culpa.  
  
- Y tu no tienes porque meterte en lo que no te importa - decía molesta una voz de niño.  
  
Harry abre los ojos lentamente. Esta un poco aturdido, pero bien a final de cuentas.  
  
- ¡Ya despertó! - grito una niña pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta el hermano mayor de la pequeña.  
  
Harry asiente, mientras los tres niños que estaban ahí lo ayudan a levantarse.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?  
  
- Te cayo un cubo en la cabeza - señala una niña de edad aproximada y cabello castaño, además de tener los incisivos un poco mas largos de lo normal - pero no es grave, fue un accidente.  
  
- Lo siento - se disculpa la pequeña pelirroja, bajando la vista, sonrojada.  
  
- No importa... estoy bien - sonríe Harry.  
  
Todos los niños se miran por un momento.  
  
- ¿No quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? - pregunta la niña del cabello castaño.  
  
Harry niega con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Hay enfermería aquí? - responde Harry.  
  
- Oh, claro... ¿Qué no lo sabes?  
  
Harry mira extrañado a la niña.  
  
- Mis padres me explicaron todo el edificio... No te preocupes, no te ves tan mal, si hubieras sufrido una contusión, tu frente estaría roja, lo leí en un libro de medicina, aunque aun no le entiendo mucho... Cuando crezca, quiero ser una doctora... Mis padres me apoyan mucho, ellos son dentistas, como aun soy muy pequeña para acompañarlos en todo el parque, me dejaron aquí y se llevaron a mis primos a pasear... Cumpliré 5 en Septiembre... ¿Y ustedes?  
  
Harry mira al pelirrojo, el cual pestañea repetidamente, la niña había dicho todo esto muy rápido, así que tomo por sorpresa a todos.  
  
- Yo los cumplo el 31 de julio - contesta al fin Harry.  
  
- Yo ya los cumplí - dice el pelirrojo - en marzo... Y ella es mi hermana menor, tiene 3 años...  
  
- ¿Seguro que no te duele? - pregunta la niña pelirroja a Harry, muy preocupada.  
  
- No, no te fijes - Harry se sentía muy feliz. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por él, y era muy agradable.  
  
- ¿Cuantos hermanos tienes? - dice la niña de pelo castaño al pelirrojo.  
  
Demasiados - contesta molesto - ¿Y ustedes?  
  
- Yo no tengo hermanos - señala la niña.  
  
- Yo tampoco - afirma Harry.  
  
- Pues no saben lo afortunados que son, es una molestia, sobretodo cuando tienen que cuidarlos, tienen que estar viéndolos todo el tiempo, además son torpes...  
  
La pequeña pelirroja le tira un puntapié al niño, molesta, y corre lejos de los tres, gritando "Tonto", y desapareciendo de su vista.  
  
- ¿Qué hice? - pregunta el pelirrojo.  
  
- La lastimaste - contesta en un tono de reproche la niña de pelo castaño - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?  
  
- Porque es la verdad.  
  
- Yo daría lo que fuera por tener hermanos - dice Harry esperanzado.  
  
- Voy a ver si esta bien - se levanta de golpe la niña de pelo castaño.  
  
- Bien, dile que no se vaya lejos, o si no la dejare aquí...  
  
La niña le dirige una mirada dura al pelirrojo antes de marcharse.  
  
- ¿Quien entiende a las niñas? - se queja el pelirrojo - en fin... Oye, ¿No te molesta tener el pelo tan largo?  
  
A Harry el cabello alborotado a veces le dificultaba un poco la vista.  
  
- A veces, pero cuando me lo cortan, siempre me crece de un día para otro...  
  
- ¿¿¿En serio??? ¡¡Que bien!!  
  
- Si tu lo dices...  
  
- Tengo hambre, ¿Buscamos golosinas?  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
Harry no podía creerlo... ¡¡Había hecho amistad con alguien!!  
  
- Ojalá y sepan bien, nunca he comido cosas muggles...  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto Harry sin entender.  
  
- Nada...  
  
Los chicos siguen caminando y platicando. El pelirrojo le cuenta que sus hermanos siempre lo molestan, y Harry le cuenta también de su primo Dudley, lo cual divierte a su nuevo amigo.  
  
- Si esta tan gordo como dices, deberías tirarlo al mar y que se vaya nadando... - se ríe el pelirrojo.  
  
- Tienes razón...  
  
- Mira, ahí esta esa niña... La que nos molesto antes.  
  
Harry mira a la niña de pelo castaño, sentada en un rincón, pero para su sorpresa, estaba llorando.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? - pregunta Harry.  
  
- No sé - se encoge de hombros el pelirrojo - quizá alguien le dijo que es una pesadilla.  
  
El pelirrojo busca a su alrededor, y no ve a su hermana.  
  
- Mejor iré a buscar a mi hermana, antes de que mamá me regañe...  
  
- Si quieres yo la busco - se ofreció Harry - quizá aun este molesta contigo... Mejor deberías ir con ella - señalo a la niña de pelo castaño.  
  
El pelirrojo hace una mueca de desaprobación.  
  
- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? No es mi culpa que sea una presumida sabelotodo... mira que leer libros de medicina... ¡Tiene 4 años!  
  
Harry miro al pelirrojo, el cual termino asintiendo.  
  
- Cuando la encuentre, la traeré... ¿Esta bien?  
  
- Bien... ¿Y que le digo a ella?  
  
- Ya sabrás que hacer...  
  
Harry se aleja del pelirrojo, el cual se queda estático, sin saber si acercarse o no.  
  
Lentamente se dirige a la niña, la cual solo solloza triste.  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunta el pelirrojo.  
  
La niña se encoge de hombros, y el pelirrojo nota los ojos totalmente rojos de la pequeña, de tanto llorar.  
  
- ¿T-te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
La niña niega con la cabeza.  
  
- Mira, si lo que quieres saber es donde esta tu hermana, no lo sé, no la encontré, así que puedes ir a buscarla a otro lado.  
  
El pelirrojo se molesta ante la actitud de la niña.  
  
- ¡No te pregunte por eso! ¡Solo lo hacía por ser amable!  
  
- No necesito tu amabilidad, nunca he necesitado la ayuda de alguien para solucionar mis problemas - dice indignada la niña, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter.  
  
- De seguro por eso no tienes amigos - agrega mordazmente el pelirrojo.  
  
La niña balbucea palabras, sin decirlas completas, y al final vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando al pelirrojo sin saber que hacer.  
  
- L-lo siento... no quise lastimarte...  
  
- No - solloza la niña - tienes razón, por eso nadie quiere ser mi amigo... Cuando no se burlan de mis dientes, es mi cabello, o es que quiero ser la primera en la clase... Nunca tendré amigos...  
  
El pelirrojo sintió una punzada de dolor, quizá sea la culpa, o quizá que le preocupa la niña.  
  
- N-no digas eso... Se ve que eres muy... simpática... y.... ehhh.... te gusta ayudar a los demás.... y además eres muy inteligente, si no me hubieras ayudado, quizá hubiera lastimado al niño de los lentes al tratar de resucitarlo...  
  
- No estaba muerto - sonríe la niña.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? ¡Si no me hubieras dicho, yo hubiera hecho alguna tontería!  
  
- Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte... Quisiera tener amigos como tu...  
  
- Pues no podrás, porque soy único - sonríe el pelirrojo - pero aquí tienes a un amigo, no te preocupes, los que te insulten es porque son unos tontos... No valoran a alguien tan inteligente como tu.  
  
La niña sonríe al pelirrojo, el cual se sonroja un poco.  
  
- Muchas gracias...  
  
Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, la niña lo abraza tiernamente, lo que hace que sus mejillas tomen un color rojo fuerte, pero corresponde al abrazo. No era tan difícil ayudar a los demás después de todo, y también aprendió que las palabras muchas veces suelen lastimar mas de lo que se cree.  
  
Harry sigue buscando a la niña pelirroja, pero no la encuentra por ningún lado.  
  
Al fin da con ella, esta en un estante de juguetes, pateando cosas.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Harry.  
  
- No... es un tonto...  
  
- No quiso decir... no quiso lastimarte...  
  
- No lo conoces - murmuraba con furia la niña - todos mis hermanos son así, me creen un estorbo, y que no sirvo para nada...  
  
La niña observa triste uno de los juguetes que había pateado, y se deja caer pesadamente.  
  
- Quizá tengan razón... y soy un estorbo... Quisiera nunca haber nacido...  
  
Harry observa con melancolía a la niña. Pareciera que se ve en un espejo, él había deseado tantas veces no haber nacido...  
  
- No digas eso - se acerco Harry - te aseguro que todos tus hermanos te quieren mucho...  
  
- No es verdad... Tu no entiendes...  
  
- Quizá te entienda mejor de lo que crees... Yo no tengo hermanos, pero desearía tener uno como el tuyo... Se nota que se preocupa por ti, sino no me hubiera mandado a buscarte.  
  
- ¿¿Te mando a buscarme??  
  
- Si - mintió Harry - estaba muy preocupado, pero me pidió que viniera yo, porque quizá tu aun estabas molesta con él.  
  
- Pues adivino - frunció el entrecejo la niña - ya me canse de que me trate como una cosa... Todos son así conmigo, parece que no existiera...  
  
La niña vuelve a patear un objeto cercano, moviendo su cabello pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de Harry.  
  
- Dime, ¿A ti te gustaría tener una hermana como yo?  
  
- ¡Claro! - contesto Harry sin dudarlo - Siempre he querido tener hermanos, y tu serías una linda hermanita menor.  
  
- Entonces tu serás mi hermano, ¿Si?  
  
- ¿Y que hay de tus otros hermanos?  
  
- También lo serán, pero por ahora, tu serás mi hermano favorito... pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Esta bien? que sea secreto...  
  
La niña sonríe a Harry, el cual asiente un poco abrumado, ahora, aparte de amigos, tenía una pequeña hermana.  
  
- Pero si voy a ser tu hermana - reflexionaba la niña - debo usar lentes...  
  
- No es necesario - sonreía Harry.  
  
- ¡Claro que si!  
  
La niña comienza a buscar en la pila de juguetes.  
  
- ¡Estos me servirán!  
  
Harry observa que la pequeña pelirroja se pone unos lentes de juguete enormes, que le quedan excesivamente grandes, pero que de igual manera usa.  
  
- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Parecemos hermanos?  
  
- Yo diría que somos idénticos - señala Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ahora, hermano, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos con los otros niños?  
  
- Me parece bien... ¿Quieres jugar carreras?  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- A mi cuenta, ¿Si?... Una... dos...  
  
La niña corre antes de decir tres.  
  
- ¡Eso es trampa! - grita Harry mientras corre detrás de la niña.  
  
- ¡No lo es! ¡Es ventaja de hermana menor! - sonríe la pequeña.  
  
Por fin llegan donde están el pelirrojo y la niña de cabello castaño, y el chico se comienza a reír de su hermana.  
  
- ¡Cielos! ¿De donde sacaste esos lentes?  
  
- No te burles - le advirtió la niña - o si no, mi hermano mayor te golpeara.  
  
- ¿De que hablas? ¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor!  
  
- No estés tan seguro - dice feliz la niña, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, el cual sonríe.  
  
- Creo que ya le hace falta comer...  
  
- A todos - señala la niña de cabello castaño - vengan, por aquí hay una tienda de golosinas...  
  
Todos siguen a la niña, mientras el pelirrojo les dice que tiene tanta hambre, que se comería toda la tienda.  
  
Cuando llegan, todos se miran expectantes.  
  
- ¿Y? - pregunta la niña de cabello castaño - ¿Qué esperan?  
  
- Y-yo... yo no tengo dinero - dice Harry sonrojado.  
  
- Ni yo - agrega el pelirrojo -mis padres no cambiaron dinero mágico por muggle...  
  
- ¿Dinero muggle?  
  
- No, no, lo que quiero decir es que... No... no tenemos dinero tampoco...  
  
La niña de cabello castaño los mira, y se ríe.  
  
- Esta bien - dice al fin - yo los invito... Después de todo son mis primeros amigos, y hay que celebrarlo...  
  
- ¡Si! - festeja el pelirrojo - ¡A comer!  
  
La niña compra muchísimas golosinas, así que todos están felices disfrutándolas.  
  
- ¡Debes nadar en dinero! - exclama el pelirrojo - para haber comprado todas estas cosas...  
  
- No, en realidad no - se sonroja la niña - mis padres ganan bien, y como soy hija única...  
  
- Oh, si, eso facilita las cosas - contesta el pelirrojo con la boca llena - nosotros no tenemos tanto dinero, pero es porque somos muchos hermanos... a veces eso me molesta, quisiera tener mucho dinero, para comprar todo lo que yo quiera...  
  
- Cuando crezcas, podrás hacerlo - señala la niña, muy sensata.  
  
- Si... Y prometo que cuando sea muy rico, les comprare todo lo que quieran, a ti - señala a su hermana - te comprare esas muñecas que siempre le pides a mi mamá, pero que no te puede comprar, y a ti - ahora señala a la niña de cabello castaño - te daré una biblioteca llena de libros de medicina, para que estudies mucho... y a ti - señala a Harry - ¿Te darías con unos lentes nuevos? ¡Es que aun no sé que comprarte!  
  
Todos ríen y siguen comiendo golosinas.  
  
- Por mi parte, yo los ayudaré a estudiar duro - dice la niña de cabello castaño - para que logren sus sueños... El estudio es muy importante para eso, y además siempre encontrarán una salida en los libros...  
  
- Yo les daré muchos dibujos - señala la pequeña pelirroja - para que le ponga mucho entusiasmo a todo, seré su hermana menor, ¿Verdad hermano?  
  
La niña mira a Harry, el cual asiente.  
  
- ¿Y tu? - pregunta el pelirrojo - ¿Qué es lo que deseas cuando seas grande?  
  
- Yo... - contesta Harry - yo no quiero nada, si tengo amigos como ustedes...  
  
Todos sonríen, y la pequeña pelirroja abraza a su 'hermano', mientras siguen comiendo golosinas.  
  
- ¿Se dan cuenta que en todo este tiempo no hemos dicho nuestros nombres?- exclama el pelirrojo sorprendido.  
  
- ¡Es verdad... ! ¡Yo soy...!  
  
Antes de que la niña de cabello castaño pueda decir su nombre, una mujer con una cabellera similar la toma de los hombros.  
  
- ¡Ay, hija! ¡Aquí estabas!  
  
- ¡Hola, mamá!  
  
- Bien, despídete de tus amiguitos, tenemos que irnos, a tu padre no le gusta manejar de noche... Y ya casi son las siete...  
  
"Casi las siete", piensa Harry. Este día se le fue muy rápido, cosa que nunca había pasado en su vida. Por primera vez, no quería que esto terminará... Quería que durara para siempre.  
  
- Bueno, tengo que irme... ¡¡Adiós!! ¡¡Gracias por todo!!  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Tus dulces!  
  
- Guárdenlos como recuerdo... amigos - sonríe la niña, alejándose de la mano de su madre.  
  
- ¡Que generosa fue! ¿No lo crees? ¡Casi nos dejo todo lo que compro!  
  
- Si...  
  
Una mujer regordeta y pelirroja se acerca a los niños.  
  
- Vamos, hijo, ya es tarde... Disculpa por dejarte tanto tiempo solo con la niña, pero tu padre estaba ocupado con el trabajo...  
  
- No importa - sonríe el pelirrojo - yo también tengo que irme, te dejo la mitad de los dulces, ¡¡Disfrútalos!!  
  
- ¡Gracias!  
  
La mujer regordeta mira al pequeño Harry, y le sonríe, pero después pone una mano en su boca, sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo, mamá? - pregunta el pelirrojo, al ver la cara de su madre.  
  
- N-no, nada... nada... Bien, despídanse del niño, porque ya nos vamos...  
  
- Adiós...  
  
- Adiós...  
  
- ¡Adiós, hermano! - ríe la niña pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Adiós, hermana! - contesta Harry feliz.  
  
Los niños toman a su madre de la mano, y se alejan, siendo observados por Harry. Una vez afuera:  
  
- Tenías razón, mamá, los muggles son divertidos - exclama el pelirrojo feliz.  
  
- Si, y además son muy amables, Ron se consiguió una novia, mami - rió la pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Cállate! ¡Era mi amiga!  
  
- Y le prometiste una librería completa...  
  
- No dije librería, dije biblioteca, ¿Eh?  
  
- Veo que se divirtieron mucho, ¿No, niños?  
  
- Oh, si, Ginny encontró un reemplazo de hermano mayor... le gusto ese niño de las gafas.  
  
- ¿No sabes su nombre, Ron?  
  
- No, no me lo dijo... pero es muy simpático, aunque tiene un primo que parece ballena.  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Así me dijo él!  
  
"Que lastima que no supieran que conocieron a Harry Potter" - piensa la madre de los niños - "Pero es mejor así, el chico aun no sabe del mundo mágico, y esto solo hubiera traído problemas"  
  
- ¡Mira! - señalo Ginny - ahí esta tu novia, Ron...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Ron mira que a lo lejos esta la niña de pelo castaño, con sus padres, casi en la salida. La niña parece sentir que alguien la mira, por lo que voltea, y se despide de los chicos.  
  
- Ron y la niña esa, sentados bajo un árbol, b -e -s- a -n...  
  
- ¡Mamá, dile que se calle!  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¡Estoy aprendiendo a deletrear!  
  
- Ya, tranquilos niños, ahí esta su padre, vamos...  
  
Ron y Ginny se despiden de nuevo de la niña de cabello castaño, la cual atraviesa la salida, desapareciendo de la vista de los niños.  
  
- ¿Te la pasaste bien, Hermione? - pregunta el padre de la niña.  
  
- Si, mucho papi, conocí amigos nuevos...  
  
- ¿Ves linda? No fue tan mala idea venir aquí después de todo...  
  
- No, no lo fue...  
  
- Se hace tarde, vamonos...  
  
Mientras tanto, en la guardería, Harry esperaba pacientemente a sus tíos. Suponía que Dudley estaba pasándola de lo mejor, pero no le importaba, el había tenido su propia aventura, y sus primeros amigos, así que nada ni nadie podía arruinárselo.  
  
Cuando ya solo le quedaba un chocolate, por fin aparecieron sus tíos.  
  
- Vamonos, muchacho - dijo escuetamente Vernon.  
  
Harry se acerco a los Dursley, los cuales comenzaron a caminar como si Harry no existiera.  
  
Una vez en el camino de regreso, Harry ve el chocolate que le quedo... Era el único recuerdo de su maravilloso día, por lo que lo guarda en su bolsillo. No quería olvidar todo lo que le había pasado... Había tenido amigos, y una hermana menor... Por un día, pero los había tenido.  
  
Al llegar a Privet Drive, Harry entra a la casa corriendo y se encierra en su alacena. No quiere que los regaños de los Dursley le arruinen su día perfecto. Escucha como Dudley se queja de sus regalos, y de que no comió suficiente.... Niño caprichoso, a final de cuentas.  
  
Harry saca su chocolate, y lo pone en una pequeña repisa. No sabe por cuanto tiempo se queda observándolo, con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que al despertar al otro día, se daría cuenta de que no fue un sueño, y en realidad tuvo el mejor día de su vida.  
  
Así, en la espesura de la noche, Harry queda profundamente dormido, y tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida: Era alguien especial, alguien famoso, con amigos verdaderos, y sobretodo, estaba rodeado de cariño y amor.  
  
Al otro día, no le importo despertar con los gritos de Dudley, ni que su tía le exigiera salir a lavar la ropa de su obeso primo, pues al ver el chocolate, recuerda todo lo que paso ayer, donde tuvo amigos, donde tuvo una hermana, y donde fue feliz.  
  
A partir de ahora, quizá su rutina con los Dursley no sería tan pesada, y ¿Quien sabe? Quizá algún día pueda encontrarse de nuevo con ese pelirrojo que le prometió unos lentes nuevos, o con la chica de cabello castaño que le ayudará a estudiar, o con su hermana menor, que le hará un dibujo especial... Solo para él...  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Angel Danyliz (shaoran_akira@hotmail.com)  
  
Jueves, 10 de Enero del 2002  
  
"Amigos son aquellos que se quedan, cuando todos se han ido" 


End file.
